


Good Boy

by runswithsourwolf



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runswithsourwolf/pseuds/runswithsourwolf
Summary: From writing-prompt-s tumblr: "You are a dog. Lately your owner has come home smelling like another dog. You’re worried. Then, your owner comes home with another human who has the dog who’s scent has been on your owner"





	

Humans were weird. At least Cap thought so.

They didn’t mark their territory. They didn’t sniff each other’s butts. They didn’t eat the ground food and they would willingly interact with the Mail Man.

Cap’s human, Steve, was no exception. That’s why Cap made it his duty to ensure that if his Steve did not do these simple tasks he would just have to do them for him.

Cap made sure to take a lap of their territory every time he was let out into the yard. He sniffed every dog at the parks butt and made sure to make note of which ones to look out for (so far there were no red flags, except for Sid. He was mean and his human, Rumlow, made Cap anxious. Cap always made sure to distract his Steve when he could smell that they were at the park). He made sure to eat any food that his Steve dropped on the ground (even if his Steve did tell him “NO!” as though he wanted it before putting it in the big bowl they weren’t allowed in???).

He even made sure to bark extra loud at the Mail Man. He just knew the Mail Man must be terrified of him and he was sure that one day soon he would finally chase him off for good. The Mail Man was infuriatingly persistent despite his fear.

Even though he was weird. Cap loved his Steve. He rubbed his belly and played games with him and took him on walks.

He even got to go to work with him sometimes to help him find lost people and sometimes they went with Falcon and his human, Sam, to the hospital to visit people.

Cap loved his Steve and he knew his Steve loved him because he told him all the time and always called him a Good Boy.

 

Which was why Cap was so confused when his Steve started coming home smelling like another dog.

At first Cap didn’t even really notice. The dog smell was mixed in with a human smell and his Steve met lots of other humans all the time so that wasn’t weird.

But he didn’t think it smelled like any of the other dogs he knew. It wasn’t Falcon or Lucky or Scarlett. And he didn’t think it was any of the dogs from the park or even one of the ones he had gone tracking with before.

Cap didn’t think too much about it the first few times. But then the smell didn’t fade. His Steve always had this humananddog smell on him. It made Cap curious, but he still wasn’t worried. After all, his Steve didn’t smell like he had been with the dog, just someone else who was with the dog a lot.

Then one day Steve came home smelling a LOT like the strange dog. Like he had interacted with the strange dog and been petting him and maybe even played fetch with him!

Cap was bothered.

His Steve had never come home smelling that much of a strange dog.

Often he would smell a little like a strange dog that he had stopped to pat on the street or who’s human he had been talking to but never like this.

His Steve smelled like he had been playing with this dog.

That Friday, Cap and Steve went to dinner at Natasha’s house.

Natasha did not have a dog. But Lucky and his Clint we’re over a lot so the apartment smelled like them and she had a cat, Liho.

Liho wasn’t very friendly and could be very bossy and standoffish but she was nice enough to Cap and he liked her. She was always honest with him and gave him good advice and she never scratched him like Mrs. Rainword’s cat, Ember, did.

Maybe Liho knew what to do about the strange dog smell. She was older than Cap (he was only 2 but Liho was 10 which made her much wiser, at least that’s what she said) and she would have to know what to do, she knew everything.

Liho didn’t know.

“I don’t know what to tell you, Cap. My Natasha has never come home smelling like a strange cat. But cat’s do not often associate with humans that aren’t their own. Now, go to the table and see if you can get them to drop any food on the floor, they are having Salmon tonight and I would like a taste.”

That didn’t help Cap much so the next day while they were playing with kids at the Children’s Hospital he asked Falcon what to do about the strange dog smell.

“I don’t really know. Sam smells like other dog’s a lot but I know he sees them at work sometimes with their people so I don’t have to worry about it. Besides, I go to work with him almost every day. I’m with him all the time. Unless the dog smells sick or mean or something I wouldn’t worry about it. Steve’s pretty smart, he can take care of himself.”

Then he trotted off to go let a little girl dress him up and Cap was still left without any answers.

But one of the little boys did have a tug toy so he would worry about the strange dog smell later.

 

The thing was, Cap wasn’t worried about the strange dog smell dog hurting his Steve, he knew his Steve could take care of himself. After all, Cap had only been with his Steve for about a year and he knew his Steve had taken care of himself before they met.

But before his Steve he had a different human, a whole family of humans really.

He had been small when he went home with them and they fed him and played with him and took him on walks and things were great.

But then Cap got bigger and he sometimes accidentally knocked the kids over and when they left him in the house all day he sometimes got bored and chewed on shoes and they said he was a Bad Dog.  
But he didn’t mean to be a Bad Dog he tried hard and they didn’t tell him exactly what being a Bad Dog was so he didn’t really know how not to be a Bad Dog.  
And then eventually his humans started to smell like a new dog and at first he was excited because he thought he was getting a friend. But then the new dog came and Cap had to go live outside at the dog house because he was a Bad Dog and the new dog was a Good Dog so he got to stay inside.  
Even though he was outside all the time now, he still tried to be a Good Dog. But sometimes he would get off of his chain because he could smell that something had been in the yard while he was sleeping or he would get cold at night so he would bark and that made him a Really Bad Dog.

And eventually his humans took him to a big building with lots of dogs all in kennels and they were all barking and it was scary but his humans left him there and they never came back.

Cap was at the scary place for a while. Sometimes he had visitors but they usually left with a smaller, quieter dog instead.

But then his Steve came and he brought Cap on home and told him he was a Good Dog!

He taught him how to do all sorts of tricks and how to track a scent and loved him and played with him and called him Good Boy all the time.

Falcon didn’t really get that. He had always had his Sam. But last time his human had smelled like a strange dog, Cap had ended up at the scary place. And Cap loved his Steve. He didn’t want to end up at the scary place.

This went on for about two weeks. Whenever he asked is friends about it they told him not to worry about it. They all said it was probably nothing. But none of them had been to the scary place before.

 

Then one day, he and Steve were on a walk.

They were heading down a way they had never gone before and Cap was very excited about all the new smells. When Steve suddenly pulled him to a stop.

“Now Cap,” he said, holding Cap’s face in-between his hands “I want you to be real nice to Bucky and Winter. I really like this guy but it’s not gonna work out if my Good Boy doesn’t like him, will it?”

Cap didn’t really understand most of what he was saying but he did understand that his Steve called him a Good Boy and smelled excited. So, Cap was excited too.

 

Cap smelled them just before he saw them. The dog his Steve had smelled like and the man!

The man was almost as tall as his Steve and had much darker and longer hair. He also had one arm that was made of a shiny metal, not skin like most humans.

The dog with him was massive and fuzzy and she was wearing a vest.

But what really caught Cap’s attention was the way his Steve smelled.

Steve’s scent had gone from excited to something similar to how Natasha and Clint smelled around each other or to what Sam’s scent changed to when he saw Nurse Maria at the hospital.

Now Cap understood. His Steve didn’t have the dog’s smell on him because he was planning on replacing Cap. He smelled like this dog because of the dog’s human.

Now that he wasn't so concerned about the other dog's scent being on Steve he could tell Winter was nice. She was friendly and when they bumped noses she gave him a little lick and wagged her tail. When her Bucky shifted his weight she immediately directed her attention back to him. Sitting down next to him, staring up at him like she was waiting for a signal.

Bucky bent down and offered his hand to Cap to sniff. He smelled good and very nice and Cap could already tell he would like the man.

When Cap darted his tongue out to lick his fingers he chuckled.

"Good Boy," He murmured scratching Cap behind the ears.

Bucky straightened up before looking Steve right in the eye.

"So the dog park?" He asked.

"Yea," Steve replied "Let's see how good these two get on off the leash."

 

(Spoiler Alert: They got on just fine)

**Author's Note:**

> Here's what I imagine each of the animals looking like. I even found some pictures of Liho and Lucky (even though we know what they look like) so there would be more cute animal pictures to look at.
> 
> Cap: https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/84/db/c6/84dbc659d6eb570b6d45a4a32b0f9b0b.jpg  
> ( when i mentioned Cap going to work with Steve, I'm thinking they did volunteer search and rescue and then visited a Children's Hospital and the VA. I didn't pick an actual career for Steve but I did kind of imagine him as a Veteran and also I don't think he would have been a cop.)
> 
> Winter: http://petguide.com.vsassets.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/alaskan-malamute-11.jpg  
> ( Winter is Bucky's PTSD dog. In this story I imagined Bucky is a Vet and met Steve at the VA when he was visiting Sam without Cap one afternoon and Bucky was leaving the group meeting)
> 
> Falcon: https://i2.wp.com/babycross.files.wordpress.com/2013/05/logan-21.jpg  
> (Falcon is just the dog version of Sam. Sam works at the VA and Falcon goes to work with him just about every day.)
> 
> Lucky: http://www.goldenfall.ch/bilder_upload/news/scout.jpg
> 
> Liho: https://cdn.pixabay.com/photo/2016/11/19/22/55/cat-1841561__340.jpg
> 
> Scarlett: http://www.dogbreedplus.com/dog_breeds/images/kooikerhondje.JPG  
> (Scarlett is a Kooikerhondje. She's Wanda's and she's a S&R dog in training which is how Cap knows her.)


End file.
